


Eyes on the Road

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Suggestive language, castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader teaches Castiel how to drive... with some tempting encouragement.





	Eyes on the Road

“Eyes on the road, Cas!” you screamed as you gripped the handlebar above your head. The Impala swerved back onto the road with a quick jerk.  
“Sorry,” Cas mumbled as he fixed his gaze on the gravel road leading from the bunker. “I got distracted.”  
You raised an eyebrow, then blushed as you realized what he was talking about. An M&M had fallen from your grasp, directly down your cleavage. It took you a few moments before you finally fished the small candy out of your bra, just as the car veered off the road.  
“Were you sneaking a peek, Mr. Angel?” You smirked over at the blue-eyed angel, who smiled back at you, his cheeks rosy as he blushed. His eyes lowered for a moment before he jerked the steering wheel again, eyes wide back on the road.  
“You were making frustrated noises. I thought you were… in danger.” He was a horrible liar.  
You rolled your eyes as you sighed. “The only danger I’m in is because of your driving, angel. Keep your damn eyes on the road!” You pointed forward, almost smacking your finger into the windshield. “Now, make sure you don’t sl—“ Shit! You snapped forward, the seatbelt snapping over your torso, as you gripped both sides of the seat. Once you took inventory, making sure you were still intact, you glared at the angel. “Slam on the breaks.”  
Cas lowered his head. “I’m horrible at this.” After slamming the shifter in Park, he set his hands in his lap and bit his lip. “With my grace weakened, I will have no other means of transportation. I guess you or the Winchesters will have to accompany me.  
“Cas, you’re learning. You’ll get this. Please, for everyone’s sake, don’t give up. I’m not going to babysit an angel on every hunt. This isn’t Y/N’s Chauffer Service.” The angel’s head lifted just enough to allow him to flick his gaze in your direction.  
“I don’t want you to be responsible for me. But this is far more difficult than I imagined. According to the manuals, the brakes of each vehicle respond differently, depending on the amount of wear and tear. I assumed since this is an older car, they wouldn’t be as responsive.” He wiped a hand over his face. “But manuals won’t teach me how to react.”  
“That’s why we are practicing. It takes time, Cas.”  
Cas nodded slowly. “But I’m making the same mistakes each time.”  
Shaking your head, you turned your body towards him slightly. “Don’t give up, Cas. You’ll get it. I’ll make sure you do.” Cas shrugged at your words as he gripped the edges of the seat.  
You leaned your head back against the seat, sinking down a little. This was going to be tough. Dean had already tried teaching him four or five times, but got frustrated and gave up. Great friend. And Sam wouldn’t stop laughing, so Cas asked you to help teach him. You gladly accepted the challenge, willing to do anything to get closer to the angel who held your heart in his hands. He just didn’t know it yet.  
Dean reluctantly leant you the Impala, only after you vowed to repair every little scratch Cas caused yourself. Cas agreed to continue on with his lessons, with your praise and patience. But he needed another motivation, something bigger than “Good job, bud.” Hmmm…  
You snapped your attention back to Cas, who still sat defeated. You bit your lip, gripping the half empty bag of M&M’s in your hand. “Cas, I have a proposition for you.” Your hands shook as you gently placed the candy onto the dashboard before unbuckling your seatbelt. Cas watched you, his head tilted slightly in its usual fashion.  
You lifted yourself from your seat and perched yourself onto your knees. Sliding over the bench seat, you straddled the dumbfounded Castiel. His gaze darkened as you leaned in, brushing your lips of his.  
“How about you practice for an hour. If you do well, I’ll hide an M&M somewhere on my body… and you can search me for it.” You nibbled at his bottom lip, smirking. His entire body went rigid beneath you.  
“But, Y/N, your body heat will cause the chocolate to melt in very little time.” His voice was low as he resisted the urge to peek down your low-cut shirt.  
You smoothed the tip of your tongue over his bottom lip as you smirked again. “Then you’ll just have to lick it off me, won’t you, angel?” Cas growled at your words. You could tell by the way he looked at you every single day, sneaking glances when he thought you weren’t looking, that you rocked his world. He was always extra sweet to you, so you were going to be extra sweet to him… pun intended. “Does that sound like a deal?” You kept your voice low and needy. Cas nodded stiffly as you lowered yourself just a little bit, placing the tiniest bit of pressure on his forming erection. “I asked you a question, feathers.”  
“Yes, that sounds good.” His voice cracked on the last word, making you smile with accomplishment.  
“Good,” you muttered against his lips just before you lifted yourself off him. You situated yourself back in your seat before turning to Cas, smiling innocently. “Now, make sure the gearshift is in drive, and go lightly on the brakes. Ease into them.”  
Cas nodded, his eyes wide as he still struggled to grasp the last interaction. “Ease into them,” he repeated, his voice breathy and distant.  
“Oh, and Cas? Eyes on the road.”


End file.
